1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a data transmission architecture. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a hybrid serial peripheral interface (SPI) data transmission architecture and a hybrid SPI data transmission method.
2. Description of Related Art
Network is an important data communication media. In order to communicate with the network, a network device is necessary to be equipped in a host to deal with the data transmitted between the host and the network. Half-duplex data transmission is adapted in part of the network devices, which means that the data transmitting process and the data receiving process cannot be performed in the data transmission path at the same time. On the other hand, full-duplex data transmission is adapted in another part of the network devices, which means that both of the data transmitting process and the data receiving process can be performed in different ports of the data transmission path at the same time.
Usually, the serial peripheral interface (SPI) is adapted to perform the data communication between the host and the peripheral network device. In a SPI having low operation frequency, a single port to perform single way of data transmitting or receiving process is not efficient. However, a dual-port SPI design often uses one full-duplex port to perform data transmitting process and uses the other full-duplex port to perform data receiving process. The port does nothing when it is idling. Thus, the bandwidth of the dual port is not fully utilized.
Accordingly, what is needed is a hybrid SPI data transmission architecture and a hybrid SPI data transmission method to fully utilize the data transmission port. The present disclosure addresses such a need.